Just Once
by drama50
Summary: He took care of him for 16 years. 16 years of love, passion and caring. He gave up his mind, body and soul to him. All of him but his eyes. Eyes that held a story. Eyes that hid him from the horrible past. Zemyx. Hints of Het but not a lot.
1. Intro: The Way She Dances

She danced because that's all she could do. Dance. The wind moved with her as her arms were raised and the earth sang as her feet lightly touched the ground. She spun over and over not missing a beat that the water provided. All around the elements sang and watched waiting and gazing as the girl moved around with free will.

The water, which came from the nearby spring, was in long ribbons and moved around her body providing a low tune that was high pitched as the earth smoothed it out with a long steady beat. The fire was in little balls spinning around her head as the wind provided a course for her body to travel with disturbing the forms of the water and fire.

As her feet moved she felt his stress leave her, being sucked into the darkness of the necklace she wore. She danced and danced not knowing that she was being watched. Not knowing that her world would be tumbling soon enough. Not giving care in the world.

She was the elements and the elements were her. She was the only one of her kind.

And he was of his. He was the weather. And he loved the way she danced.

He loved how her dark blue hair glowed by the dancing fire. Her pale skin was close to the snow he so well commanded. Her movements were graceful and elegant even without music. He always made sure that no rain or sun touched as she leapt, twirled and pranced. Every night he visited her and watched her with all the care in the world.

And he finally chose to speak with her.

"_Anata no dansu no sūtsu o hijō ni yoku, yōso no joō_." (**Your dancing suits you very well, Mistress of The Elements)**

"_Sore wa anata no tenki, masutā ni kizuku made no yō ni ureshiidesu. Watashi wa shibaraku no ma, jibun no sonzai o shira rete iru. Maiban, watashi wa iwanakereba naranai. Shikashi, watashi wa kōdō nigaku zen to de wa nai. Tsukarete... Watashi wa sore de bikkuri shite imasu. Watashi wa nanrakano hōhō de anata o okora seta koto ga arimasu ka?"_ **(It's so nice of you to notice, Master of The Weather. I have known your presence for a while. Every night I must say. But I am not appalled by the action. Wearily...I'm startled by it. Have I angered you in any way?)**

"_Īe, joō. Anata no dansu wa hijō ni iki o nomu yōdesu." _He took several steps towards her and took her hair in his hands and inhaling the scent of lilac._ "Watashi wa kanari watashi no ai anata ni kyōmi o motte imasu. Watashi wa anata ni wa issai kigai o imi shite imasu. Watashi wa tanjundesu... Fuan-sōna anata ga dō mieru ka de. Kesshite watashi wa anata no me no mae ni sono yōna utsukushi-sa o mite kimashita. Watashi wa tanjundesu..._" **(No, no Mistress. Your dancing is quite breathtaking. I am quite interested in you my love. I mean you no harm in any way. I am simply...alarmed by how you look. Never have I seen such beauty before thy eye. I am simply...)**

"_Tan'ni nani? Watashi wa kanari jibun no kotoba de kōei watashi wa anata no namae o shitte iru mada ni henshin suru koto wa dekimasen. Kōzan wa Yōsodesu_." **(Simply what? I am quite flattered by your words and cannot reply for I have yet to know your name. Mine is Yōso.)** She lifted her head to gaze into an eye of a red color with her deep blue irises. She shifted her other hand to the side of his face and moved his white hair that drifted over his left eye.

"_Watashi wa Tenki shite imasu. To watashi wa kanjite hijō ni kimyōdesu. Watashi wa tan'ni sore o haichi suru koto wa dekimasen."_ **(I am Tenki. And what I feel is very odd. I simply cannot place it.)** Yōso simply smiled at the white with silver marking patch that hung over the eye. Tenderly she removed it and let it fall to the ground to ground with a silent swoosh as the grass flattened underneath it. But her hand was removed quickly and held firmly and lovingly.

"_Anata ga shite iru, hijō ni kyōmishinshin no joō –"_ **(You're are very curious Mistress-)**

"_Yōso_."

"_Sate... Yōso. Anata wa hijō ni kyōmi ga aru. To iu yō ni, yūki to aijin matawa moraru no ketsujo o" megami" ga arimasu. Anata ga omoshiroi joseida. Watashi wa mae ni dare demo mita koto ga nai mono to watashi wa jibun no tame ni sore o iji suru tame no kibō o sanshō shite kudasai_." **(Okay...Yōso. You are very curious. You have a lot of courage and a lack of morals for a Mistress or "Goddess" as the say. You're an interesting woman. I see what I have not seen in anyone before and I would like to keep that for myself.)** Tenki smirked as Yōso's blush covered her entire face.

"_Tenki anata wa wake de wa nai... ... Watashi wa ano kawaii janai.. Dake-ongusutorōmu nodesu... Anata wa... Anata wa, yōso no masutā o shite iru koto o imi suru koto wa dekimasen! Anata wa dare ga, naze watashi o erabu koto ga dekimasu ka?"_**( Tenki you don't mean...I am just a...I'm not that pretty... You can't mean that...You're the Master of the Elements! You can choose anyone but why me?)**

"_Anata wa utsukushii, kanpekinanode..." He slowly locked his eye with herd as he slid his right hand under the cloth of her kimono, slipping it over a now covered shoulder kissing the now revealed flesh. "Anata wa totemo mujakide junsuina yōna yukidesu. Anata wa korera no hito wa, hantodaun suru ka no me de miru koto ga dekite inai. Shikashi, watashi wa anata o mamoru. , Koko de watashi no shufudesunode, watashi wa anata o tebanasu koto wa arimasen."_ **(Because you are beautiful and perfect... You are so innocent and pure like snow. You have yet to be seen by the eyes of those who would hunt you down. But I'll protect you. Because, you are my Mistress now and I will never let you go.)** He slowly made his way up her neck and placed many kisses upon it.

"_Tenki suru ni wa, koto niyoru toko to o imi suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa, yōso no tanjun'na megamida. Watashi wa subete o kyohi shite kita... Anata wa... Shite kudasaikara watashi wa kono ai ni ataisuru shinaide kudasai... Anata wa kore o kōkai... Shite kudasai..."_ **(Tenki, you can't possibly mean that. I'm just a simple goddess of elements. I've been rejected by all...I don't deserve this love from you...Please...you'll regret this... please...) **As she spoke a piece of metal made its way around her neck. He lifted her hands and found a pendant of a dragon. The dragon itself was made of the world's strongest silver stained a deep red with sapphire eyes.

"_Jibun ga sono yōna mono ga teika shinaide kudasai. Anata wa kanpekidesushi, watashi wa anata ga jikan no mudadearu koto o kangaete iru koto wa arimasen. Anata ga sorera no ningen niyotte kyohi sa reta riyū wa watashi ga wakarudarou. Watashi wa sono yō ni watashi wa anata o aisuru koto ga dekiru watashi no kokoro o kyōkyū shimasu. Anata ga ima made de ichiban yōshi tanreina joseidesu. Watashi wa anata o aishite mimashou. Watashi wa itsumo anata o mamoru mimashou."_ **(Don't degrade yourself like that. You are perfect and I will not have you thinking that you are a waste of time. I will find out why you were rejected by those mortals. I will supply you with my heart that way I can love you. You are the most pulchritudinous woman ever. Let me love you. Let me protect you always.)**

"_Tenki wa... Watashi wa anata o shinjite itai... Watashi wa... Watashi wa kowai... Jōsō-bu ga okotte... Watashi wa, anata ga watashi no tame ni toraburu ni makikoma reru no wa iyada nani o eru baai... Watashi wa kono mijikai kikan de anata no kimochi o sodateru hajimete imasuga, watashi wa... Watashi ga futan shinai baai tame, toraburu ni makikoma reru koto wa shitakunai."_**( Tenki...I want to believe you but...I...I'm afraid...what if the higher ups get angry...I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me...I am starting to grow feelings for you in this short time span but I don't want you to get in trouble because if me...I don't want to be a burden.)**

"_Watashi no ai wa, anata ga futan ni naru koto wa arimasen. Korera no furui orokamono wa watashi ni hansuru yūki wa nai. Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu."_** (My love, you will never be a burden. Those old fools wouldn't dare go against me. I love you.)** Tenki took her face in his hands and touched their noses together. As he caught sight of her tears he brushed them away with his thumb.

"_Anata wa anata ni kansha kansha arigatōgozaimasu_." **(Thank you thank you thank you.)** Slowly, the Weather God tilted his head and met her lips sealing their love.

* * *

Soon they were happily married. All the gods were happy. They gave their forgiveness to the Mistress of the Elements and their best wishes. Except for one, Yōso's father. The God of the Earth, Chikyū.

* * *

Tenki happily watched his naked wife prance around the hot springs with a veil over her face. Every now and then she would toss the veil aside to smile silly little smiles at him. As she did a twirl, she slipped and fell into the water.

Like a bullet, Tenki shot out of his spot and launched himself in. When he was met with a veil as stumbled back as Yōso giggled to herself.

"_Anata no kao o, tenki ga hyōji sa remasu_." **(You should see your face, Tenki.)**

"_Chinmoku suru! Watashi wa anata ga oborete iru to omotte ita! Anata wa watashi o kowai!"_ **(Silence you! I thought you were drowning! You scared me!)** Yōso giggled and fell atop of Tenki who caught her with ease and forced her legs around his waist. He slowly walked over to the deeper parts of the water and playfully dunked Yōso in. Yōso came back up cackling madly as she was shoved back in the warm water. After a few more times of dunking his wife, Tenki moved back to the wall and seated his wife on his lap. As his towel moved under the water, away from his legs, Yōso's face turned a red color.

"_Ā, anata no kawaii Yōso! Anata wa tsuneni sono jiten de kao o akarameru. Watashi wa anata ni nan-do mo satsuei shita anata no shinpai ima wa? Anata wa, orokana on'nanokodaga daisukidesu." _**(****Oh, your so cute Yōso! You always blush at that. I've taken you many times and your worried about now? You're a silly girl, love.)**

"_Chinmoku wa, mi rō! Anata wa shunkan o watashi ga settei shiyou to shite itaga' sonogo, watashi wa anata o mattaku oshiete kuremasen koko de wa yoi nyūsu ni suru ikenai baai wa dainashida! Soshite, koko de watashi wa koko ni kore ni shitai to omotte ita to omoimashita!" _**(Silence, nave! You're ruining the moment I was trying to set and if you don't want to here good news then I won't tell you! And here I thought you'd been wanting to here this!)**

"_Bakkin wa, watashi ga damatte itadakimasu. Ima nani o ōjo subete kyōdai o itte iru yo!" _**(Fine, I'll stay silent. Now what do you have to say all-mighty princess!)**

Yōso buried her head in the white-haired man's chest before speaking again.

"_U __̄__ n... Watashi wa, chōrō no kō ichi-nin ga watashi o ataeta koto mo... Watashi wa kongetsu shukketsu shite inai shiyō o chūshi... Watashi wa saikin, kibun ga waruku natte kita... Nado nado watashi watashi ga kamo shirenai to omou.. . Tabun... Ninshin shi... Tabun-sa..." _**(Well...I stopped using that incense one of the elders gave me and well...I haven't bled this month and... I've been feeling sick lately...and so i think that I might...maybe... possibly be pregnant...maybe...)**

"_Sore wa sugoi Yōsodesu! Watashi wa anata no tame ni shiawasena nda yo! Watashi wa matsu koto ga dekinai! Ashita wa chekkuauto-tori ni iku hitsuyō ga arimasu! Sonogo, shite iru baai ga subarashiidesu! Watashi-tachi wa oya ni naru nda..." _(That's amazing Yōso! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait! You have to go get checked out tomorrow! If you are then that is amazing! We'll be parents...)

It turned out that Yōso was pregnant with Tenki's child. Neither of them could get any happier.

* * *

Nine months later, Yōso gave birth. To a beautiful boy. Both were happy until Yōso' father came into the picture. After examining the baby, Chikyū said that they baby would have to be sent away for it held no power of any sorts and wouldn't last past the age of three. Tenki took the baby from Yōso's arms and held it close. He silently left to the other room.

Him and Yōso had knew this might happen but wished it didn't. Tenki slowly moved his hands to the baby's eye and open them. One of a deep purple and one of a deep red that held slices of silver.

Tenki knew right there that this baby held the power. But he needed to go. He needed to hide. So he held the baby close to his chest and started to chant.

"_Anata no me wa hi hyōji ni hitsuyōna monodesu. Shikashi, yuiitsu no hōhō wa, anata ga shinu kotodesu. Watashi wa anata no me o tojiru tame ni, watashi no supīchi o samatageru made no jikandesu. Jikan ga tadashii toki, anata no me o hiraki, anata no kaeru michi o mitsukeru."_ **(Your eyes are what you need to hide. But the only way is for you to die. I hinder my speech to close your sight but until it is time. When the time is right, you will open your eyes and find your way home.)**

Tenki wrapped the baby in a black silk cloth and whistled for a dragon. As the dragon perched out the window, Tenki whispered to it and set the baby on its back. He removed a blue and purple pendant from his neck and placed it in the baby's fist. Closing his eyes, Tenki sent the dragon off with tears in his eyes.

"_Kinko, Sakkaku o shite kudasai." _**(Be safe, Sakkaku.)**

**A/N: Wow….thanks for reading all of this…it means a lot**** This is in fact a Zemyx and even though what you read may not seem important, I am going to tell you that is it very, very important! So please remember that!**

**And if you could out of the kindness of your heart(insert Sora's pout X10 here) review this! Complements, errors, suggestions with writing styles, your thoughts on this so far ( only if its good! Nothing bad please!), Please review this! **

_PS I know you might be confused on a few things but please trust me it is all part of the story! So please don't get you knickers in a twist XD_

_Love,_

_Drama50~_

_PPS(I think thats it) I used Google Translate for the Japanese part. :D Remember to review!_


	2. War Meeting

**Yes I know I need to work on my other stories BUT I CAN'T! This idea has been eating away at me for about 3 weeks! SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT AND REVIEW IT!**

**So lately I have no time, all of my work is on paper and I no longer have my laptop. I also have an issue that 99.5% of my stories Zemyx. I also have an issue that my writing self-esteem is very, very, very low. I personally think that I am a crappy writer and I should keep all my stories to myself… OTL…stupid depression…**

**ONWARD MY DEAR WATSON!**

Soft beds of fingers ghosted over a well muscled chest. The nails were painted in black from the previous hour. The beds continued to roam the sun-kissed skin and a moan was released into the air.

"Are you obsessed with my chest or something? You always feel it." Those fingers trailed up the man's heart and he held an ear next to it to hear the soft beating it gave off.

"It, along with all of you, is beautiful."

"You have told me that everyday for the past 10 years, Zexion." Said boy grinned as he slid of the tanned man's legs and rolled onto the bed only to be grabbed by the waist and tickled slightly.

"Heehee…stop it!"

"Nope!" The tan and lanky fingers moved faster. "Not until you give me what I want."

The boy froze.

"I'm sorry Dem, but I can't."

"I know. But it was worth a shot." He shot the bluenette a grin.

"Shall we go to sleep? You do have work tomorrow."

"You just want an excuse to touch my chest, don't you?"

"Yes…" Was the whispered response.

"Okay! Time for bed!" Demyx lied down taking Zexion with him. Zexion's arms wrapped tightly around the older man's chest and he nuzzled into the warmth.

"Good night, Dem…" Demyx looked down to see the boy sleeping beside him. He grinned and pulled the covers over them.

* * *

Demyx groaned for what must have been the fifth time in the last two minutes. He would so not be here if his father hadn't made him come to this stupid war meeting. Groaning once more he turned to stare out the big glass windows.

"King Myde, it seems that the back way into King Lea's castle is blocked by huge swap lands."

"Interesting…Demyx what do you think about this? Demyx?"

"Father, is it raining?" The king turned to the windows and slowly nodded his head getting weird looks from all the generals.

"Oh no..." Demyx whispered. "He must be crying. Father, can I please go get him?"

"Yes you may. He might be able to help us even."

"Thank you Father. Mistress of the Robes, can you get my two small rags and follow me."

"Of course, Prince." Demyx and the old woman left the room.

* * *

"What the hell was that about! Why did he just leave!" The head general shouted.

"General Leon! Please be seated. My son will be right back. He's just worried abut someone."

"His special someone?" The second general added in.

"No, Xigbar…" The King spurted out. Both generals raised the brow to this.

* * *

Demyx rushed down the halls sprinting to his room. Every window he passed, the rains seems to come down harder and harder. He rounded a corner fast, almost slipping on the fresh rug that was laid out. When he reached the end of the hall, he looked behind him to see if the Mistress of the Robes was behind him. Seeing that she was, he ran toward two ocean-blue double doors and pushed them open only to stop himself.

In the middle of the room was Zexion crying. His hands each held a small blade that cut deep into his palm. Blood lowly trickled down and landed on the black carpets as the bluenette cried.

Demyx ran over to him and the boy fell into his arms. The Mistress of the Robes or Namine, ran next to him, dropped the clothes and scurried out of the room. Demyx picked up the rags and tried to open the closed fists that pushed the blades in deeper.

"Zexion, my love, I'm right here….Please open your hands….I'm sorry…" The boy opened his hands and jumped onto Demyx.

"I thought you left me! I was sitting and then I couldn't tell that you were here and I got scared…I missed you Demyx…Don't leave me! You're all I have!"

"Zexion, I was at the war meeting. Did you forget?"

"No…but they usually don't last this long…I thought you got in trouble…Wait is it still going on? Demyx you left! You're going to get in trouble if you don't go back! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me!...Oh…" During Zexion's mini-rant, Demyx had managed to wrap up his hands and tie up his kimono.

"Fine, come with me then. Father said he could use your help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The blonde picked up the younger and carried him bridal style out into the halls. "Father said you might help." He said again.

"Okay!" Zexion wrapped his pale arms around Demyx neck as they traveled back down the corridors and back to the war room. Two guards opened up the doors and they both walked in. Demyx father smiled as he turned way from the huge windows and saw his son walked in.

"So that's why it stopped raining, eh?"

"He just got scared. So I brought him! Zexion?"

"Hi, Myde!" Everyone in the room began to stutter like a madman when Zexion giggled their kings' name with any respect what-so-ever, for King Myde was known for his short-temper.

"Hello, Zexion. You got scared?"

"Yea…but I'm better now! So Demy said you needed help?"

"Yes, can you see the board?" Zexion hopped off of Demyx's lap and onto the King's and placed his hands on the board.

"Sir! They boy's eyes are closed! He has yet to open them! How can a blind-child help us! And he has disgraced your presence by referring to you with no annotations at all and has the audacity to just sit on your lap! Not even Demyx does that! This child should be locked away!" General Xaldin said. In an instant, Demyx was up and pinned the man down by his neck.

"You have no say in anything that has to do with him! Zexion is like a second son to my father! You should no better than to talk to the King like that you lowly commoner! Zexion may be blind but he can kick your ass any day any time! Hell, he could even take on the Wutai river beast which, if I call correctly, you couldn't! You-"

"Demyx!" Said man jolted up and looked over to Zexion who held a pout on his face from his father's lap.

"Yes?"

"I can defend myself thank you."

"Yes but I like too."

"Humph!"

"Okay children of mine. Stop your lover's quarrel and let's get down to the map!"

"Yes sir." They both said as Demyx returned to his seat. The men in the room gaze's went from their King to Xaldin to Zexion to Demyx back to Zexion. 'What the hell?' is all that ran through their heads.

"Okay, next week we are going to King Lea's castle to sign a treaty. But as we are there, we need to have our men sneak in as a defense in case something goes wrong. So my first question to you is; Can you help me with the weather?"

"Sure. Demyx can you take me to the gardens?"

"Okay!" Demyx picked up Zexion and carried him out the war room over his shoulders (much to the Kings amusement).

As the two left, everyone crowded the windows to see what was going to happen. They watched as Zexion smiled as he was set on the grass followed by Demyx repeating the process. All ten generals watched as the two conversed and noticed that the two were having a simple conversation. They had been hoping to see magic of some sort but none was seen. The mighty men (A/N Macho Macho men~…sorry) just stared at them.

After about fifteen minutes outside Zexion stood up and began to storm off back towards the castle. Demyx chased after him and tackled him from behind kissing his cheek before he removed the boy from the ground and carried him back inside.

As the two teens returned to the War Room, the generals seated themselves and pretended to look at the board. Zexion retook his spot on the King's lap and smiled.

"It might be sunny but expect rain. Not a full blown storm hopefully but lots of rain. Sorry."

"That's okay. Now let us talk about battle strategy."

* * *

Two hours were spent in the war room after that and after it ended Demyx took Zexion to his room.

"Zexion?"

"Hm?" Once again, Demyx was on his back and Zexion was running his fingers up and down his chest.

"About early; are you okay? I know Xaldin said some things and I'm sor-"

"Demyx, I know I can't open my eyes. I have come to accept that. I have been able to deal with not being able to see the world, the sky, you. But I can't let it bother me. I've been this way since birth. And though I can't see you still love me anyway and for that I am grateful."

"Yea, about that Zexion…" Suddenly rain hit the windows.

"Yes…"

"Don't cry! I was about to set up the perfect mood and you have to cry!" Demyx switched their spots and laid over Zexion. He moved away his tears with his thumbs. "No matter what anyone tells you, no matter what you think, no matter how many times I ask, I will always love you even if you can't see. I know that I want to see your eyes and that irks me but I still love you. My lovely lyric."

Zexion turned a deep, rosy red as Demyx brushed the hair out of his face.

_"Deai ni iro wa nakute_  
_Monokuru fukinukeru_  
_Itami goto kimi yudanemashou_

_Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru_  
_Yousha nai aki ga kite_  
_Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

_Toketa ato no yukkai na_  
_Koori mitai na watashi wo_  
_Yasashiku sukutte_  
_Uwaku chibiru de asobu"_

(The monochrome blows

Through our colorless encounter.

I shall entrust each of my pains to you

The unforgiving autumn,

Which forcefully traces my scars, comes

While your cool fingers still beckon me

After I'd melted, you tenderly save

The troublesome, icy me

And toy around with me with a kiss)

Zexion sung quietly as Demyx nuzzled his nose into his neck. Little times like this when it was just them, alone, made Demyx cherish the boy in his arms. Like a glass doll that would break any minute.

"Zexion, what language is that?"

"Um…I don't know. The words just come to me. They feel like home though, like I should be dancing or something."

"Well then, I would love to see you dance. And don't try to hide from me."

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N HI! I'm so glad you made it this far! What do you think? Maybe you should review! Also I know you must be confused but IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE YO! (IM TURNING INTO RENO!)**

**And remember kiddes...Though I am the all mightiest(Zexion: YOU ARE NOT!), I do not own KH or SID/Monochrome Kiss D:**

**And please remember to review! No review equal no new chappy!**

**Now I'm going to sleep! Being 15 sucks! You're always tired! Or maybe its me...good-night o3o...yo...**


End file.
